Minako's Nightmare
by Lena Sauran
Summary: A darker take on why Minako has never had a b/f, something in her past that makes the goddess of love and beauty fear that which she controls *Caution graphic* please r/r


Minako's Nightmare  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Have any of you out there wondered why Minako never had a boyfriend throughout the entire series? Here is my take on why... rated R for delicate content.  
  
Minako sat listening as her friends talked about the trivial things that girls did.  
  
"And you are the only one without a boyfriend, Minako-chan." Makoto said.  
  
"Huh?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well I have Shinozaki, Rei has Yuuichiro, Ami has Urawa and Usagi has Mamoru. You're the only one without a guy."  
  
"Have you ever considered that maybe I don't want one?" Minako asked.  
  
"Minako-chan, are you feeling okay?" Ami asked, placing her hand on Minako's forehead.  
  
"Yes, Ami-chan, I am not sick." Minako sighed, swatting the blue-haired genius away.  
  
"Then why are you so serious?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeh, you're acting way weird." Usagi added.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Minako replied, "I've been having these weird dreams."  
  
"What are they about?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know... they just scare me..."  
  
"Poor, Mina-chan.' Usagi said, reaching across the table and giving Minako's hand a squeeze.  
  
"Oh, I'm just being silly, dreams can't hurt you, right?" Minako chirped.  
  
"Right, Minako-chan." Makoto said, smiling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako arrived home to an empty house, the girls were going to have a slumber party at her place and Artemis was out with Luna.  
  
She absently began to pick up things that were out of place and she heard a noise.  
  
"Artemis?" she asked, looking around, "Are you home?"  
  
A cold chill swept through the room and she shivered. She turned around and immediately felt a force push her against the wall. She felt something choking her but stared wide-eyed at nothing. She trembled in fear as she fought for air. Her skirt crept up her thigh and she felt a déjà vu flash. The buttons on her shirt began undoing themselves, top to bottom until her shirt was completely open. She felt something squeeze her breast and her vision started to darken, "You are mine, princess.' She heard a voice say, "Forever."  
  
"Minako-chan?" a voice came.  
  
Then as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving Minako on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Mina-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
She came around the corner and found Minako.  
  
"Minako! What happened?" Usagi asked, flying to her side.  
  
Minako just shook her head and cried. Usagi called the others and they hurried over. They found a poised, calm looking Minako, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Usagi-baka! I thought you said that Minako was in trouble." Rei roared  
  
"Be quiet, Rei.' Came Minako's reply.  
  
"Huh?" the group exclaimed.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me what happened. When I got here she was gasping for air and crying and her shirt was undone.' Usagi said, worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened, but nothing has ever evoked that kind of fear in me..." Minako said, "I was here by myself and I heard a noise. Thinking it was Artemis I went to investigate. Then I felt something push me into the wall by my neck but there was nothing there!" Minako explained.  
  
"Scary." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, we're here now and we'll keep our eyes open." Makoto said.  
  
"It felt so familiar..." Minako sighed, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan, we'll protect you from any evil spirits." Rei said.  
  
*You are mine, princess, forever...*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After watching a few movies, the girls fell asleep. Minako slipped out onto the back porch for some fresh air. The wind tousled her blonde hair "Remember..." She heard. She looked around, slightly alarmed. Then she sighed as she sat down on the railing. Looking to the stars, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Princess Minako of Venus laughed as she ran through the gardens of the Venusian Palace. Chasing butterflies and rabbits as every child did. Just after her 13th birthday, Minako didn't have a care in the world. The sun was beginning to set and she made her way back to the palace.  
  
"Good evening, princess." One of the guards said.  
  
"Good evening to you too." Minako said, flashing her trademark megawatt smile.  
  
Minako skipped to her chambers and closed the door behind her. Then, pulling out her nightclothes, started to prepare for bed. She fiddled with the ties on the back of her dress, trying to get the numerous clasps and buttons undone.  
  
"Here, allow me." A smooth male voice said.  
  
She felt icy cold hands touch her shoulder and she stiffened.  
  
"No... no, that's okay. I can do it.' She stammered, moving away from the hands.  
  
"Don't be silly, it will take half as long if you let me help you."  
  
Minako gulped and nodded. There was no arguing with that kind of logic.  
  
She stood silently as the hands undid the buttons top to bottoms. She barely caught the dress as it fell in the front, covering herself, just barely.  
  
"Th... Thank you. Could you please leave now, Chrisus, so I can get ready for bed?" Minako asked.  
  
"Minako, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" the voice asked, sliding a hand over her bare shoulder, down her arm.  
  
"Please leave." Minako pleaded.  
  
"As you wish, but remember that you are beautiful." He said, leaving her chambers.  
  
She watched with a happy sigh as the man, five years her senior, left her alone. *Thank the star...*  
  
Minako was crushed when her mother announced her betrothal to Chrisus on her 15th birthday. He came to visit her again that night.  
  
"Good evening, Mina-chan." Chrisus said.  
  
"Go away, I'm busy." Minako said, shifting through the homework in front of her.  
"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your fiancée?" Chrisus asked, placing a hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"I will ask you again, please go away." Minako said, tightly.  
  
He sat down on her desk, taking her small face in his hand roughly. "You listen to me, princess, you are mine and you will do as I say." He growled.  
  
"I am not yours. Now leave before I call the guards." Minako replied, calmly.  
  
Fear leaped into her cerulean eyes as he yanked her head back by her hair and a startled yelp escaped her lips.  
  
"You ARE mine, princess." He said before roughly crushing his lips to her own.  
  
She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth. She whimpered in protest, trying to pull away but her held her firm. His hand began to roam her figure, stopping on her breast. He began to roughly squeeze the tender flesh and she panicked. She bit down hard on his tongue, causing his to pull away.  
Minako swung around the other side of the desk, fearing for her life.  
  
"Stay away from me." Minako gasped.  
"Soon enough, princess... but you have something that I need. Something that I want and I want it now." Chrisus growled, knocking the small writing desk aside, stalking towards her.  
  
"I don't have anything of yours, I don't know what you want." Minako stammered, backing up.  
  
Her pushed her back against the wall, holding her by her neck; he kissed her hard on the mouth.  
  
"I want you..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
He trailed kisses down her neck, biting her slightly. She gasped for air as he tightened his grip on her throat. She felt Chrisus pulled at the strings of the camesette of her dress. A few seconds later, at his urgent tearing, the garment fell away, exposing her to him.  
  
"Great gods, Minako, you are beautiful.' He grunted.  
  
She went limp in his grasp as she passed out from lack of air  
  
She groggily awoke a few minutes later to see Chrisus, naked, leaning over her.  
  
"What?" she mumbled, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Now, princess, you are mine forever." He said, thrusting into her.  
  
She screamed out in pain as her innocence was stolen from her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Minako!" Rei yelled, shaking the screaming girl, "Minako, wake up!" she said, slapping the sleeping blonde.  
  
Minako's eyes shot open, with a fear in then that Rei had never seen in the girl before.  
  
"R...Rei?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, You had a nightmare." Rei explained.  
  
Minako burst out crying and Rei too the blonde in her arms, trying to comfort her friend.  
"He... he came back." Minako cried.  
  
"Who came back?" Rei asked.  
  
"Chrisus. It was him, he did it."  
  
"Did what?" Ami asked, coming out of the house.  
  
Minako just shook her head and cried. Rei helped the girl back into the house where the others had woken up. Artemis jumped into his mistress's lap, trying to calm the girl.  
  
"Minako?" he asked  
  
"What happened to her?" Luna asked.  
  
She had a nightmare. Something about a man named Chrisus.' Rei said.  
  
Artemis' eyes darkened and Luna gasped.  
  
"What is it, Artemis?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Chrisus was the name of Minako's former fiancée. He was killed after it was found that he had... " Luna trailed, angry tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He raped her." Artemis growled.  
  
"And from Minako's current state, I would say that she remembered it." Luan said.  
  
"Minako-chan, you've got to calm down and tell us what happened." Ami said, firmly but calmly.  
  
Minako quieted after a few minutes and held her head in her hands.  
"It was just like what happened earlier... he held me in a choke hold and I passed out. When I woke up, it was too late to stop him. If Usagi hadn't walked in when she did today, I don't know what would have happened. Now he's come back from the dead to haunt me!" Minako broke down again, crying on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Although it's scientifically impossible..." Ami trailed as she moved Minako's hair to reveal a large purple bruise on her neck, "It seems that she is correct."  
  
"He threatened to return one day, right before he was executed." Luna said.  
  
"I don't understand, why didn't Mina-chan just kick his butt?" Usagi asked.  
  
"She hadn't begun her senshi training yet, she didn't know how to defend herself.' Luna replied.  
Glancing at his sobbing mistress, Artemis sighed, "I just hope that she's not going to be like she was last time."  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She feared anything that was male. Me, her father, her brothers. It wasn't until she met Serenity that she learned to trust again..." Artemis explained  
  
Heavy drizzle began outside and Minako wiped the tears from her angry blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to let him control me..." she whispered.  
  
Shooting off the couch, she ran out into her backyard.  
  
"Do you hear me? I'm not yours anymore!" she screamed into the rain, "You want me? Come and get me! I'm right here!"  
  
She felt her head being ripped back by her wet blonde hair.  
  
"As you wish, princess." A voice hissed in her ear.  
  
"You coward..." she seethed.  
  
"Evil Spirits Be Gone!" Rei cried, throwing a charm in Minako's direction.  
  
Minako felt his grasp loosen and slipped away. She gasped when she saw that he was flesh and blood.  
  
"No, you're dead. I watched your execution myself!"  
  
"It's amazing who you can sell your soul to in order to achieve revenge."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
The other girls raised their wands as well but Luna stopped them, this was Minako's fight.  
  
"I'll make sure you die and never come back.' Venus said, calmly, "Crescent Beam!"  
  
In a mere second he had her by the throat. She hadn't even seen him move, but she was determined not to die at the hands of the son of a bitch in front of her. She kneed him hard in the groin. He cried out in pain and dropped her.  
  
"You stupid bitch, you'll pay for that.' He growled.  
  
His moves were lightning quick and he punched her squarely in the jaw. She fell into the mud from the blow. Hauling her up by her arms, he smiled sadistically.  
  
"When are you going to realize that you will belong to me forever?"  
"When pigs fly! Crescent Beam!"  
  
The beam fired at point blank range left a hole about four inches in diameter in his chest.  
  
He fell back, astonished and in pain.  
"I hope that you burn in the deepest pit of hell for what you've done to me, in the name of the planet Venus, you are hereby punished. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Chrisus's body disintegrated and Minako collapsed to her knees, crying.  
  
"It's finally over."  
********************************************************************  
Rape is a very bad, but very real topic. If you or someone that you know has been raped, please tell someone and get help.  
  
Love,   
Lena Sauran  
  
Check out:   
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  



End file.
